Such an electrically driven hand mixer is known, for example, from page 17 of Article No. 726 in connection with Article No. 366 of the current programme/87 of Krups Stiftung & Co. KG, Solingen. When using the Krups 3 Mix 4000 hand mixer in connection with Krups fast blending attachment, it is possible to manually switch on both the switch steps for permanent operation as well as short-time operation. If the switch step for the permanent operation is selected, the knife provided at the free end of the fast blending attachment rotates until the switch in the switch step for permanent operation is brought back to the O-position. If during the permanent operation of the hand mixer it is placed on the working table for a short period by the user, it is possible that, for example, during the permanent operation of the hand mixer a user reaches towards the freely accessible rotating knives, which might lead to severe injuries.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to create an electrically driven hand mixer in which the use of a fast blending attachment with a knife-like tool only allows switching the switch step for short-time operation, but not the switch steps for permanent operation.